Lightning
by Moni Hasnone
Summary: "You had a child with the speed force?" Cisco accused. When an unexpected guest appears in STAR Labs, Team Flash has some shocking revelations. Iris isn't pleased with said revelations, while Cisco finds them more than hilarious. Post 3x17 Episode


"You had a child with the Speed Force!"

 _Summary: When an unexpected guest appears in STAR Labs, Team Flash has some shocking revelations. Iris isn't pleased with said revelations, while Cisco finds them more than hilarious. Post 3x17 Episode_

"You had a child with the speed force?" Cisco accused Barry, turning away from their new uninvited guest to face the suspect. Barry, for his part, was pacing the entirety of the Cortex, doing everything possible to avoid making any eye contact with Iris, who was currently fuming near the medbay. Barry took a deep breath in, when he finally stopped pacing, turning to see his girlfriend. When he received an angry glare back, he turned away to face Cisco and their new guest.

 _Recount what happened_ , Barry thought to himself. Maybe organization helped this situation.

Barry was having a beautiful date with his finance outside of the West house and their apartment. There were no meta-human attacks, the small crime was being taken care of by the police department, and even Savitar had decided to take a break. And then the panic alarm app on his phone goes off. Cisco was in trouble in STAR Labs.

Normally, Barry would have zoomed away by himself, but Iris had insisted of joining in. So, Barry took her with him and they made it to the lab within seconds. Barry had expected the technology to be destroyed and a grand fight between the Vibe and some formidable enemy. Instead, he found Cisco chatting at the front desk with some alien looking woman. She was clad in red, and her skin tone bordered a soft pink hue. Her hair was crimson, pulled into a tight ponytail, and there was brilliant yellow lightning crackling around her.

And the first thing she said as soon as she saw Barry was "Dad".

Spurring all sorts of questions and glares from his teammates (and more specifically Iris). What they found out was that this woman was the child of the Speed Force and Barry. That didn't do much to quell Iris's questions. Nor Cisco's imagination.

"Barry?" Cisco called out, forcing the speedster out of his thoughts. Barry turned back, starting his pace again. His daughter eyed him, a small smirk on her face as her vision followed Barry's travels.

"That doesn't make sense," Barry concluded. "You look about the same age as me."

The woman in question shrugged. "Time transgresses differently in the Speed Force."

"But I've never done anything wrong in the Speed Force!" Barry insisted, more to Iris than anyone else in the room. Iris huffed as she turned away. "I've only been in there twice."

"Okay, Lightning," Cisco called out to Barry's daughter. "How do you explain that? I don't think Barry had enough time nor was he relaxed enough in the Speed Force to give birth to you."

'Lightning' smiled back. "I am Barry Allen's child. If he's only been in there twice, that means I haven't been consummated yet," She started.

"So, this happens in the future!" Cisco concluded, looking proudly at the team.

"You can travel through time?" Barry asked. Lightning nodded back, eerily resembling Barry's signature bobbing. The team chose to ignore it. "So, why are you here? Why did you come now?"

"I thought I could help with you fighting Savitar. I'm a physical manifestation of the Speed Force, so I can't interact with your world directly, but I can help give you more speed," she replied. "I guess I couldn't come back before."

"When does this happen?" Barry asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, how old was Barry when he had you?" Cisco asks Lightning.

"I can give you more than Dad's age, if you want," Lightning replied, enjoying this conversation. "I can give you the date the Speed Force and Dad met, physically," smirking somewhat at the incredulous look she received back from both Barry and Iris. "I think it was sometime June 2017."

"What!" Iris practically screamed. It seemed that within 3 months Barry would have this child with the Speed Force. "Why?" She asked Barry, as if he had already cheated on her. Technically he did. Or will.

"Well, in Dad's defense, he was grieving your death. And the Speed Force took on your form when Dad returned." Lightning explained to Iris, an attempt at reassuring her. The edges of her suit cackled a little, as her lightning spread across her body.

Iris didn't seem reassured. In fact, Lightning's explanation only got her to turn on Barry. "I die, and you decide to have sex with an inanimate concept?"

"I have no idea how this happened. Besides, this –" Barry gestured towards the women as he continued talking. "This won't happen when I save you." He gave a small smile in a vain attempt to make it better.

The cortex fell silent. "I did come here to help you, Dad," Lightning tried again. Cisco nodded.

"I say we let her join team Flash," the engineer concluded. Barry started to shake his head, but stopped when Cisco continued. "She's part Speed Force, and she just promised to help make you faster. What better way to beat Savitar?"

Barry looked up confused, just as he saw Iris stand up and leave. He sighed softly, turning again to gaze at the engineer and his self-proclaimed daughter. He didn't say it out loud, but the first thing he would do, given the chance, is run a DNA test. Assuming Lightning had DNA.

Cisco suddenly had weird smile encompassing his face, as he leaned towards Barry. "That must have been a helluva great s-"

"Don't!" Barry shouted, covering up whatever else Cisco would have said. "And you," Barry turned to Lightning. "Don't call me Dad. Ever."

Lightning smiled in return as she watched Barry run after Iris.

 **A/N: Don't ask. I don't really know what I was thinking either. I don't read the comics, so if there actually is a child of the speed force, that's frankly awesome. This was supposed to be a one-shot in "Flaws", but it's not a flaw/plot hole/discussion from the tv show, so I couldn't bunch it in there.**

 **I don't have a good title for this fic, but recommendations are more than appreciated!**

 **Leave a comment on what you thought! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
